Konoha's Benikage
by kurenai ryu
Summary: On the night before the academy graduation exam Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are almost raped by Sasuke. But when things look their bleakest a crimson clad savior comes to their aid. His name is Benikage. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Kurenai Ryu here. It's time I started a new story to broaden my horizons and get some new ideas that have been flying around in my head out into the world. So let me know what you guys think. Now…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

It has been fifteen years since that day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village known as Konohagakure no Sato. The villages leader the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato sacrificed his life to seal the demon inside his own son, Naruto, born by his beloved wife Uzumaki Kushina.

And as of right now our hero is on the run. Why? Because he just gave the village's famed monument the Hokage Monument a new paint job. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" And that is the sound of a couple of jonin out to catch our blond hero for his latest and greatest prank.

As the jonin ran past a wooden fence a vale in the likeness of the fence came down to reveal a young blond haired youth with whisker like birth marks on his face, blue eyes that would make the sky jealous of their radiance. He was wearing a black shirt with bright orange pants that looked like the bottom half of a jumpsuit.

"Man, if that's what's passing for jonin these days I outta be Hokage before I turn twenty two," said our favorite blond. "I guess your just that good eh Naruto," "You said it, dude…" Naruto then got a look of shock on his face before he turned around to see…

"Oh, heh heh heh heh, hi Iruka-sensei," said Naruto with a nerves laugh. "So this is what you've been doing instead of coming to class the day before the exams?" "Well when ya say it like that…bye!" Naruto tried to get away…key word _'tried'_, but Iruka caught him by the neck of his shirt.

"I don't think so hot shot," and so begins yet another day in the life of Uzumaki Naruto. And today was just going to get more interesting than usual for some of the people of Konoha. But that wont happen until the sun goes down.

**(At The Ninja Academy)**

"AHAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughs like that could be heard all around school as everyone was laughing at Uzumaki Naruto who, once again, was tied up by Iruka for cutting class. "Naruto, what do have to say for yourself this time," asked Iruka.

"All I did was prove that an academy student can out smart a couple of jonin even though said student is at the bottom of the class," must I say who said that. The class burst into laughter again but there were a few cries of 'if that baka can do it than Sasuke-kun can do it better'.

But a few that were laughing were actually laughing because they were proud of their friend's latest success. Despite Naruto being at the bottom of the class he did have some really close friends who are always there for him.

First up is Aburame Shino. Shino has dark bushy brown hair that looks spiked like Naruto's, pale skin, and is the tallest ninja of the class. Shino is regularly seen sporting dark circular sunglasses and a pale sea-green almost beige jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back.

As a member of the Aburame clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichu, that feed on chakra which is the energy ninjas use for their technique. The insects are free to live inside the user's body, feeding on his chakra to survive, and in return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands.

Next up is Inuzuka Kiba. A member a the Inuzuka clan, he's a bit wild. While clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like the rest of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

Also his clan specializes in co-operation techniques with nin-dog partners. As such he can usually bee seen with his partner Akamaru. At first Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur that somewhat hanged down from his body. Akamaru's eyes are usually closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth.

Now however, Akamaru has grown large enough for Kiba to ride on his back, a difference Kiba claimed he failed to notice due to the amount of time they spend together; his general appearance has remained the same however.

Kiba's attire used to consists of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt.

But now, per Naruto's advice, each piece of his outfit is black in color, with his coat being replaced by what looks like a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. He and Naruto usually do a lot of pranks together when they have the time.

After him is Nara Shikamaru, smartest dude in the class and lazier than the laziest cat. To further emphasize his personality, Shikamaru is regularly seen with a lazy or irritated expression. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail that almost makes his head look like a pineapple, narrow brown eyes, and studded earrings.

His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

He also has a habit of calling things troublesome a lot of the time and is an addict snoozer in class as well as a chronic cloud watcher. He also likes to play shougi (a japanese version of chess) but never had a good opponent outside his dad. But when Naruto came along he showed a talent for shougi and the two have been playing to see who was the better strategist. So far Shikamaru has more wins than Naruto but he's catching up.

And last but not least is Their good buddy Akimichi Chouji. Chouji has brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much more robust physique than most other ninja. Since his childhood, he has always been quite husky, which is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra.

He sports a red top with armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, similar to his father. On the front of his chest armour is the obligatory kanji for "food". His brown hair has grown much longer than it was when he was a kid, reaching to his waist and he also wares studded earrings like Shikamaru.

The reason these guys all get along is…"Stupid dobe was probably to much of a pain for those guys and they just simply forgot about him." Need I say it. That guy who every male in the class hated to death and wished he would go to the deepest darkest pit of hell and be tortured by the devil forever.

_Sasuke Uchiha _(I say that name with as much hatred as I can) the creep who all girls saw as their _knight in shining armour_. YEAH RIGHT, the guys a jerk if there ever was one. He usually is seen with his trade mark emo look and duck-butt styled hair.

He wares a navy blue high color shirt with white cargo shorts. On the back of his shirt there's the _Uchiha_ clan crest. He thinks just because of his clan and he is the last of his clan he gets whatever he wants and for some almost every girl in the class falls at this dudes feet.

"OR, Naruto's just that good of a ninja and is to quick witted for them to catch," said Chouji protecting his friend from the slander of their hated enemy. "You would think that fatso," said the arrogant prick. "Hey, leave my friend alone you butt faced jerk!"

Shouted our blond savior. "QUITE NARUTO NO BAKA!" Shouted Sasuke's horde of mindless undead zombi…I mean fan girls. And do you want to know what's the worst part about getting shouted at by them? 2 of the 3 girls you're in love with are part of the fold.

That's right our blond hero is in love with not one but THREE girls. Each one of them is by far the most beautiful girl in the whole school. And he is madly in love with all three of them. But sadly as the years go by it seems more and more likely that they weren't meant to be.

First off is Hyuuga Hinata. The one girl who is the shyest of the class and faints every time Naruto talks to her. She is the only girl in their class who doesn't have a hopeless crush on the Uchiha. In fact she has a mondo sized crush on Naruto.

But she never has the courage to even hold a conversation with him. Hinata has dark blue hair, fair skin; traits she inherited from her mother, and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. She is usually seen with a timid and shy expression. Hinata is full-figured and has let her hair grow to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that hang over her forehead. The strands that frame her face still remain, but are longer due to hair growth. Her outfit comprises of a long sleeved, lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a mesh armour blouse with navy pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. As a member of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, an ocular kekkei genkai which grants her x-ray vision, nearly 360° vision (the Byakugan has a small blind spot at the nape of the neck), and the ability to see the chakra pathway system.

Because she is from such a prominent clan and the members of the clan inbreed to keep the bloodline pure Naruto's chances never looked good for getting with Hinata. Her cousin Neji says fate has decreed that she is not fated to marry a worthless loser even if she is one too (hate him for right now)

Next on the failed love live list is none other than Konoha's resident beauty queen Yamanaka Ino. She considers herself the most beautiful girl in Konoha, at least among the younger generation, and doesn't get many complaints except from her rival Sakura.

The most noticeable traits in her appearance are her light pale pupil less blue eyes and her long platinum blonde hair, always seen in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Ino also wears fishnets on her arms and also wears fishnets over her knees. She wears a short purple shirt, an opened purple skirt and a black skirt underneath, and short fishnet shorts. However she is no longer seen wearing her headband. She also wears a red clip in her hair.

She is one of Sasuke's two biggest fan girls and sees herself marrying him one day(cough-never-cough-gonna-cough-happen-cough). Naruto fell in love with her because, although he doesn't look like it, they share the same passion for gardening.

But her hopeless crush on Sasuke leaves him at a pretty big disadvantage in that department. But there was still one more girl he loved but sadly she was even more unobtainable than ether of them. The ultimate fan girl of the pri…of Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura… the first love of Naruto's life. He fell in love with her for a bunch of different reasons. She was beautiful, smart, had a nice figure that wasn't to showy or to none existent but just right. She is known for having a big forehead but he thinks it makes her look cuter.

Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without sleeves, tight dark green shorts. She's the smartest girl in class and by far the one women who would make any guy happy. Sigh, but alas she had the biggest crush on Sasuke anyone had ever seen. But why she and Ino like that jerk is a mystery to everyone.

Naruto's friends tried to get him to find other girls to date but his heart had been taken by those three kunoichi to be. _'It's not fair,'_ said Naruto to himself. _'Why is it that I had to fall in love with three women that are too far out of my league to get? And why do two of them like that mondo creepo jerko Sasgay anyway.'_

Sasuke had the nick name Sasu-gay because he could have any girl he wanted but he just 'hmphs' them off and broods tell hell freezes over. A lot of guys hate him because it's like he was specifically but on the earth to make it so there were no girls for anyone else to date.

'_Maybe I can take my mind off my failed _love life_ during patrol tonight,'_ thought Naruto as he contemplated his patrol patterns for tonight. The day went just how Naruto expected it to go. Get icy cold eye glares from Mizuki, get chewed out by two of his crushes, get punished along with the rest of the class, and finally clean off the paint job he gave the Hokage Monument.

After a trip to his favorite place to eat Ichiraku Ramen (treated by Iruka) Naruto went home to prepare for tonight. _'Sasuke's been acting colder than usual this week and I didn't think that was possible. And why does he keep going to the place where the paths to Sakura-chan's, Ino-chan's, and Hinata-chan's homes intercept?'_

Naruto asked himself as he prepared for night to fall over Konoha. _'Maybe I should keep tabs on him just to be safe.'_ And with that in mind Naruto started gathering everything he would need for his nightly _hunt._

**(That Night With Sakura, Ino, And Hinata)**

Sakura was thinking about what she had said to Naruto that day and thought, for once in her life she might have said something she shouldn't have said. _'I mean he was trying to protect his friend. Maybe I should apologize to him tomorrow.'_

As she thought that she ran into the two she usually bumped into on her way home: Ino and Hinata. While she and Hinata where on good speaking terms she and Ino had not stopped arguing since they ended their friendship to pursue _Sasuke_.

"Hey Hinata, hey Ino-pig," "Hey billboard-brow, hey Hinata," "Hello Sakura, Hello Ino,"

Even though the three weren't friends per say, they still talked. Well Hinata talked while Sakura and Ino through insults at each other. "Why do you always take the same path I do billboard-brow, hoping to see Sasuke-kun? Well forget it he's mine!"

Shouted Ino who only really got into this whole arguing with Sakura thing because she broke their friendship all because of one little rumor. "I always come home this way Ino-pig! And besides, why would Sasuke-kun want a dumb blond like you instead of a well balanced girl like me!"

Hinata was getting sick and tired of all this constant fighting when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "Sakura, Ino why don't you just ask Sasuke who he likes best and end this stupid blood feud."

The two in question turned to her about to say something when all of a sudden they saw the object of their affections in an ally close by watching them. "SASUKE-KUN!" They shouted simultaneously. Sasuke looked at them then did something no one thought he would ever do…

He charged at the three girls and began to brutally attack them wit an urge to kill. Hinata was the first to fall because she was sucker punched by Sasuke and then round-house kicked into the side of the street against a wall.

Ino tried to stop him but punched three times in the gut by her _crush_ and then picked up and thrown into Hinata. Sakura was scared so stiff that she didn't see Sasuke move behind her and slam her with an elbow strike to the back, grabbed by her hair, spun around, and then slammed in the face by his fist into the other two kunoichi hopefuls.

"You three are pathetic. Why would the Hokage even think of letting weaklings like you into the academy when you can't even protect yourselves?" Said the would be avenger of the clan that was killed by their own arrogance.

Sakura looked at her crush with tears of emotional and physical hurt rolling down her face "Why Sasuke-kun? Why?" Sasuke just scoffed her off and said "You disgust me. You actually thought that I would let you be the mothers of my new Uchiha clan? HA, the only thing you're good for is target practice."

"Which is what you'll be after I get done having my way with you and blame it on the dobe!" Hinata summoned up her courage and shouted "Don't you dare bring Naruto-kun into this! He's done absolutely nothing to you!" "SHUT UP!" Shouted the now revealed to be psycho path.

"That dobe is the only person who is potentially stronger than me but once I pin the blame on him the village will have his head on a stick and I'll bee seen as such a tragic hero that they'll give me all the training I need to kill my brother!" Now all the girls were crying. They were about to be raped by a power crazed psycho path and there was nothing they could do about it.

But then just as Sasuke was within spitting distance of them four kunai struck him in both of his arms and legs with such force he flew straight into the other ally and was pinned to the wall. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" Just then soft flute music began to play.

The girls regained enough control over themselves to look up and see something or rather some_one_ who looked like he was from out of a dream. Up there playing a flute was a boy no older than 15 with black hair that just barely reached his shoulders. It was as black as the night sky and reflected the moons light giving it an otherworldly brilliance.

He was wearing black kung fu shoes with black kung fu pants. For a shirt he wore a blood red crimson vest like shirt with loops of rope keeping the V shaped opening in the top closed. He also wore a crimson red scarf around his neck with the two ends tossed behind his shoulders allowing them to blow in the slightest breeze.

When he reached the end of his song his flute just seemed dissolve in the wind. His eyes then shot open revealing two crimson eyes with slit pupils. All and all he looked pretty intimidating but he also seemed to have an aura of serenity that calmed the girls down and made them feel safe.

He then, very gracefully, jumped flipped and landed on the ground without making a single sound. "WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!" Must I say who said this…I didn't think so. The crimson clad stranger then turned his blazing crimson eyes on the would be rapist.

"I am called Benikage," said the now identified crimson warrior. _'Crimson Shadow? Well, that explains all the red he's wearing. And he sure knows off to pull it off." _Thought Ino with a slight blush on her face. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME!" "Are you really that big of an idiot."

Said Benikage to the pined-up psycho. "You were about to rape these three beautiful young women (cue blush on all three girls) and you just expect me to just sit by and watch you defile them?" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE YOU STUPID SON OF A…"

Sasuke never got the chance to finish what he was saying as a chakra blade was flung right between his…pride and joy rendering him unable to reproduce his clan. "Well at least that'll make sure you can never make more power crazed psychos like you."

Said the crimson clad savior as he turned to the girls but before he could take a step toward them "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Well that says it for me. As those words left Sasuke's mouth Benikage whirled around and shouted "Kazeken" and fired a fist of comprised wind at the now half/good as dead Uchiha and knocked him out. "Nobody talks that way about my mother you piece of slime." With that said Benikage resumed his walk to the downed girls.

He got down on one knee and asked "Are you three alright?" Blushing up a storm the girls just nodded numbly. Their crimson clad savior reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of what looked like healing ointment.

"Here, rub this on your wounds and you'll be good as new by mourning." Sakura took it in her hand, studied it for a minute and asked "Why should we trust you?" Benikage looked at her emerald green eyes with his crimson red ones. "If I wanted to hurt you, then I would have gone and done it by now or not bothered to stop it at all."

Ino, after finally finding her voice asked "Just who are you really?" He looked at her and said "I'm just someone who wants to end all this meaningless conflict in the world and that is all." Hinata couldn't believe what she was feeling right now.

She was sure she had a crush on Naruto but now she was starting to have feelings for this new guy in red. _'What's wrong with me? I don't love him I love Naruto-kun…right?'_ Benikage reached back into his pocket and pulled out what looked like three, three-pronged kunai and handed one to each of the girls.

"If you ever need me, when you're in really big trouble and their's no one who can help you just shout my name as loud as you can and throw these special kunai and I'll be there." said the crimson warrior before he picked the girls up and seemingly speeded off into the wind and left them at the doorstep of each of their houses.

As he finished his job for the night the mysterious crimson fighter disappeared into the wind. As he disappeared, one thought went through the girls heads _'Who are you, Benikage-kun?'_

Konoha's Benikage


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Kurenai Ryu here! To all the fans of my work out there, sorry for the wait having trouble with new ideas. And to all the bozos who don't like my stories, IF YA' DON'T LIKE IT DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW! FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! And no Naruto's not going to be over powered or godlike in this story. Thanks for the reviews and now…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW…**

Morning had just come to Konoha and a lot of young ninja hopefuls were just waking up to get started on their final preparations for the upcoming graduation exam. However…three young kunoichi hopefuls were more concerned with checking to see if the wounds they sustained during their little near rape experience with Sasugay were really gone.

And sure enough it was as if they never sustained any wounds at all. The only thing that could prove that last night really happened was the bottle of ointment itself and the three-pronged kunai that Benikage gave to each of the girls.

Sakura was the one who was most affected by what happened last night. The boy she thought she loved nearly raped her and her friends and was then going to kill them and blame it on Naruto.

'_Naruto was right. Sasugay isn't worth it, screw him,'_ she thought and then went to her diary, tore out all the pages that were about that rapist wannabe, and ripped them to shreds.

'_Although he was right about one thing, I need to get serious about this whole ninja business if want to make it as a medic-nin,'_ with that thought in mind Sakura got dressed and went to eat some breakfast before going to the academy.

**(With Ino)**

Ino was disappointed with herself. She gave up her friendship with Sakura because they both wanted the same guy only to have said guy try to rape and kill them the night before the exam.

'_I hate him so much I just want to kill him myself. But I guess what Benikage-kun did to him last night was good enough,'_ a blush came upon her face once her thoughts turned to her crimson clad savior.

'_Well enough about that time to get ready and officially become a genin,'_ she thought as she dressed herself for the events to come.

**(With Hinata)**

Our resident Hyuuga heiress had been up since five A.M. with one thing on her mind. _'AAAAAHHHH! Naruto-kun, Benikage-kun, Naruto-kun, Benikage-kun, Naruto-kun, Benikage-kun…Why is it so hard for me to decide who I like more!'_

Okay make that two things on her mind. She was having such a hard time with her internal affairs that she argued herself to sleep. And she even had a weird dream with her and both Naruto _and_ Benikage in a very awkward position…

Enough about that. She finally decided to stop sorting out who was the love of her life and got dressed and got ready for the big exam that was going on today. All the while all three of the girls were wondering if they would ever see Benikage again.

**(At The Hokage Monument)**

The Hokage Monument: the Mt. Rushmore of Konoha. It is a monument that is meant to pay tribute to the leaders of the villages past. And on top of the head of the fourth Hokage is non other than our blond haired hero.

This is his favorite spot to come to when ever he has some down time. Why? Because he loves the view from atop his fathers head. "Well dad, today's the day. Today I come out of my shell and show the village what I'm made of,"

Naruto said to his father's stone carved head. He was no longer wearing that stupid orange jumpsuit but instead he was wearing a black t-shirt with matching black slacks. "Well, wish me luck dad. Oh, and tell mother to wish me luck too OK? Bye!"

And with that Naruto jumped off the monument and rapped wind ki around his feet and flew over to the Academy to show the world what he could do.

**(At The Academy)**

Naruto was careful not to be seen while doing his whole wind skating thing. He landed on the roof of the school and went to class to rub some salt on the wounds of his now _female _enemy _Sasugay._

When Naruto got in to the classroom he wasn't surprised that people almost thought he was somebody else. And he also wasn't surprised to see his friends laughing their buts off at Sasugay's expense.

"Hey guys, what's up," the guy's turned to Naruto and started telling him the news. "Did 'ya here, the _unbeatable Sasuke_ just got striped of his manhood last night by some dude named Benikage," said Kiba. "Oh really," said our favorite blond feigning innocence.

"I DID NOT LOSE TO THAT BASTERD HE GOT THE DROP ON ME AND CHEATED ME OUT OF VICTORY! I'M THE VICTIM HERE!" Said the male/female banshee…I mean Sasuke.

"Um Sasuke, I know fair play aint your game but that does count as you losing to him" said our favorite chubby shinobi Chouji. Sasuke was about to say something else he was bashed in the head by…Sakura and Ino and Hinata?

"What do you mean you're the victim? We're the victims because YOU NEARLY RAPED US!" Shouted one very, _VERY_ ticked off Ino. "That's right! And not only that but you were going to pin the blame on Naruto-kun so you could have him killed!"

Shouted an even more ticked off Hinata. The kids in class were shocked that the always shy and timid Hinata was shouting at the famed _Uchiha_ but that's off topic. What they were even more surprised about was the fact that Sasuke was going to rape three girls and pin the blame on someone else who was no where near that ally at the time (chough not chough quite chough).

"You are nothing but a basterd who tries to cheat his way to the top! I wish Benikage-kun killed you when he had the chance because you don't deserve the right to live you DEVIL!"

Shouted Sakura who was so mad Satan would be scared of her. If people were shocked at Hinata's shouting than they were stone cold shocked to here the ultimate Uchiha fan girl shout at Sasuke. "YOU SHUT UP YOU THREE B…"

He never got the chance to finish because a certain blond sent a right hook directly to his face that sent him flying straight into the wall "Don't you know it's not nice to talk to girls like that Sasuke?"

Kiba then got what could be called a surprised look on his face and said "Hey, since he no longer has that certain reproductive organ any more we can't really call Sasuke a guy any more can we?"

Shikamaru decided to throw in his own two cents "The troublesome dog's right, so what do think we should call him…I mean _HER_ now?" Sasuke was furious, not only did he lose to some red wearing nobody put to add insult to injury people beneath him were making fun of him.

"I know let's call her Sasuki. What do 'ya say?" asked Chouji. Everybody in their group got a thoughtful look on their face and decided that it was a good name for the now female _Uchiha._ "Sounds good to me," said Naruto.

"Well Sasuke-_chan_, congratulations you're new name from here on out is (drum roll peals)…Sasuki," said Ino like she was on some reality show. "MY NAME IS NOT SASUKI IT'S SASUKE YOU STUPID SLUT!"

Poor Sasuke I mean _Sasuki_…is what I would say if he/she wasn't such a jerk. Naruto got so mad he put his hands into a seal (guess which one) and said "Kage bushin no justu," creating 15 solid clones and relentlessly attacked _Sasuki_ like there was no tomorrow.

It was at that time that Iruka came in and saw a sight that made him face fault. "YAY NARUTO! Come on give him left and right, make him wish he hadn't said that about Ino!" What surprised Iruka was that that shout came from none other than Sakura the biggest Sasuke fan of them all.

"COME ON NARUTO-KUN SHOW THAT TRANSSEXUAL WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" And that one came from Hinata of all people…HINATA! Sweet, shy, timid HINATA! "COME ON NARUTO! POUND HIM INTO THE GROUND LIKE THE PIECE OF CRAP HE IS!"

And now Ino was getting in on the action that was Sasuke bashing? He went over to the window to check for signs of doom. Blue sky, white clouds, birds chirping…Nope. It's not the end of the world after all. But still, this is just to weird! Hinata was understandable but _SAKURA AND INO CHEERING FOR NARUTO TO BEET THE CRAP OUT OF SASUKE TOO!_

Iruka interred his, as the students have dubbed it, 'Big Demon Head no Justu' and shouted at the top of his lungs **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** At that everybody shut up and ran back to their seats as if their lives depended on it. Well, everyone except Naruto who was in the middle of kicking _Sasuki_ in the groin…if he/she still had one that is.

"Naruto-baka was attacking poor Sasuke-kun for no reason he should be expelled immediately," said a stupid fan girl with no brains in her head. Iruka looked at her with a doubtful look that screamed 'Yeah, and I'm kami in human form'.

He looked at the only group that wasn't on Sasuke's side and asked "And the real story is?" Sakura came up and said "Sasuke or rather _Sasuki_ (insert growl from said transsexual) called Ino a slut and Naruto just started bashing the living crap out of him to pay him back,"

Iruka had to do a double check to make sure that he was hearing right. Sakura was taking Naruto's side over Sasuke? Was the end of the world actually coming or did she get knocked out of her fan girl streak? Wait a minute… Naruto was beating he living crap out of that arrogant _Uchiha_ basterd?

"And I missed it? Dang, a once in a lifetime opportunity and I missed it. Damn," most of the class was shocked. Iruka was taking Naruto's in this when he (at least they thought so) was an idiot that couldn't compare to their _precious Sasuke-kun._

"Hey, why are you guys calling him Sasuki all of a sudden?" Asked the confused sensei, "Because he no longer has the thing that made him a man." Kiba could barely keep from laughing as he told Iruka what happened to the enemy of all men last night.

Iruka just burst out loud laughing his butt off at the transsexual's expense. After he calmed down he set about explaining the basics of the genin graduation exam. While he was doing this Naruto and his boys were busy talking about stuff only they knew. And what made all the more secret was the fact that Naruto had used a ki empowered privacy justu to make it look like they were paying attention.

"That was some move our crimson friend pulled on _Sasuki_ last night. I'm surprised he isn't demanding that ass kissing counsel to hunt down his crimson clad ass," said Kiba with a slight laugh. Next Shino chimed in "Actually Kiba-san he did. This mourning by father went to a counsel meeting that the _Uchiha_ called for and the Hokage had to silence the civilian counsel with enough killing intent to flood the whole village.

"Needless to say that the _Uchiha's_ defeat last night affected what little sanity he had left to the point that the whole shinobi counsel even the Hokage believe that he needs to be executed before he does something even stupider than what he already has done."

"Wait, wait, wait, _Sasuki_ over there actually had some sanity? I thought that _she _was already insane before I she was turned back into a flat chested guy looking girl." Naruto chimed in getting a chuckle out of his friends. After having their little talk to themselves about what happened last night and what Naruto thought he should do about said _Uchiha_ he released the privacy justu just as the written test was being passed out.

As soon as Naruto got his he noticed that the questions were once again so hard that only a jonin could answer them. _'That Mizuki is determined to get me to fail again,'_ thought our favorite blond as he looked over the questions. _**'Yeah but he doesn't know that you have a few aces up your sleeve does he?'**_ Came a voice that belonged to none other than Naruto's tenant the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune.

'_Yeah got that right Kyuubi, now let's pass this test shall we?'_ Thought Naruto as Kyuubi gave him the answers to the questions that he didn't know. When time was called Iruka went around and collected all the papers and was shocked when he saw Naruto's.

The questions were different from everyone else's and a heck of a lot harder than an academy graduation exam and yet he answered them all correctly from the looks of them. Iruka went around and collected the rest while thinking that Mizuki was probably trying to get Naruto to fail but he wasn't worried about it this time around.

Next was the taijutsu portion of the exam which took place outside. All they had to do was last 1 minute with Mizuki and they passed. Mizuki was supposed to go easy on them but still provide a challenge. But when it came to the _Uchiha_ transsexual he practically pinned himself.

And when it finally came to Naruto's turn he tried to either pin him or kill him. Key word being _tried_. Naruto dodged all of his attacks with practiced ease. It almost looked like he was playing with Mizuki before Naruto jumped and flipped over his opponent's head and delivered a _very_ strong punch to a pressure point in Mizuki's back which sent him to the ground in a heap.

Needless to say Naruto passed that portion of the exam too. Mizuki was beyond mad…he was _pissed_ how dare that demon brat make a fool out of him in front of everybody like that. And when did he get this good at fighting and how in the heck did he answer all of those questions right on that test.

That test was fixed so that he couldn't answer so he could make sure he failed and then use him to still the forbidden scroll and then kill him be praised as hero, and then get the scroll to Orochimaru. _'Wait, what am I worrying about? There's still the ninjustu portion of the exam, and his chakra control stinks once he fails that I'll put my plain into action.'_

Ooohh boy was he in for a surprise. It was finally time for the last part of the exam, the ninjustu portion. All the students had to do was do the Henge (Transformation), Substitution, and Bushin (Clone). Mizuki thought that with Naruto's legendary poor chakra control that his plan would succeed.

When Naruto's turn finally came he didn't even show the slightest bit of nervousness that they were expecting. "Okay Naruto, just do the Bushin technique and you pass," said Iruka with confidence. "Um, Iruka-sensei can it be any Bushin other than the regular one?"

Naruto asked knowing that he would get the answer he needed. Mizuki took this opportunity to try and make himself look like he was on Naruto's side "Sure Naruto, use any bushin you like. The rules just say to do a Bushin they don't say what kind of clone it has to be in order to count."

Oh Mizuki that just sealed your doom. Naruto put his fingers in a familiar hand seal and said "Kage Bushin no Justu" and then there were at least 15 Narutos in the exam room…and thy were all solid clones. Mizuki was shocked beyond belief _'HOW IN THE HELL DOES HE KNOW SUCH A ADVANCED TECHNIQUE LIKE THAT!'_

I guess it's not that hard to believe that Mizuki was mad as all heck because his plans were foiled. Now he'll have to still the scroll himself. "Congratulations Naruto you graduate!" Naruto was happy at this. _'Heh well what do 'ya know, I guess third time really is the charm.'_

'_**Especially when you show that you're not the idiot that you make yourself out to be'**_ Kyuubi chimed in. But they both knew that Mizuki still had to be taken care of by tonight.

**(That Night In The Forest)**

Mizuki was running and tree hopping as if his life depended on it. Which technically it did. You see, he just stole the forbidden scroll from the vault and now if he didn't want to be killed he needed to get out of Fire Country.

But before he could get anywhere close to the border a flash of crimson appeared in front of him and a fist connected to his face. Mizuki was sent flying into another tree a few feet back with his nose now broken and bleeding.

"WHO THE HELL…" he never got the chance to finish because a roundhouse kick planted itself into his left cheek and sent him flying again. This time he landed at the base of tree even further back than the last time.

As he got up he got a look at his attacker expecting to see one of the ANBU black ops but instead he saw a young 15 year old boy decked out in black and crimson. A pair of crimson slited eyes were staring at him with rage being the only thing in them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the soon to be dead man. The young boy looked at him and uttered a name that the villagers who worshiped the _Uchiha_ like a god had come to fear "Benikage…"

With that he disappeared in a flash of crimson and reappeared in front of Mizuki "…and I'm your executioner," said the crimson assassin. Mizuki ran to put some distance away from them and threw his giant shuriken at Benikage only for said crimson shinobi to grab it out of thin air.

"Thanks but I'm more of a sword guy, here you can have it back!" shouted Benikage as he threw the overgrown shuriken back at Mizuki. Said crook tried to avoid the attack but lost his arm to his own weapon "GGGAAAAAHHHHHH!"

When the now one armed thief saw a kunai come at his head he dodged at the very last second. "HA you think you can kill me with a stupid little…" as he turned around he stopped dead in his tracks. Why?

Because the kunai in front of him was three pronged just like the ones the Yondaime used to use. And then in a flash of crimson Benikage appeared in front of him, grabbed his kunai and slammed Mizuki in the chest with a punch so strong you'd think he took lessons from Tsunade of the Sannin.

When Mizuki landed against another tree for the third time that night he was suddenly pinned to it by a couple of kunai. Benikage then appeared in front of Mizuki and started to taunt him.

"Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen eh Mizuki-sensei?" taunted our crimson clad hero. "Just who the hell do you think you are you crimson clad freak! Steeling the Yondaime's technique like you own it! That technique should belong to the Uchi…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mizuki as he was stabbed by the very same tree-pronged kunai that Benikage used before.

"I didn't steel this technique you idiot I LEARNED IT the old fashioned way, threw blood, sweat, and tears something your stupid now transsexual _Uchiha_ doesn't know a thing about!" Screamed Benikage as he slashed Mizuki again.

He then grabbed said traitor by collar of his flap jacket and made him look him directly in the eye. "'Ya want to know a little secret before you die Mizuki-sensei?" asked Benikage as he started to change.

His voice got a little higher, his eyes went from red to blue, and his hair started to turn blond…and spiky? "NARUTO?" Screamed a shocked Mizuki who couldn't believe his eyes. The Kyuubi brat and Benikage were the same person. "Yep,"

Said our favorite jinchuuriki as he switched back to Benikage mode. "And one more thing…" he leaned in closer so he could put infuses on what he was about to say next. "The Yondaime…WAS MY FATHER SO DON'T GO SAYING ANYTHING HE CREATED BELONGS TO SOME STUPID JUSTU STEELING BASTERD!"

Shouted Benikage as he beheaded Mizuki with his three-pronged kunai. Later that night the ANBU found a decapitated Mizuki and the forbidden scroll hung on a kunai that was pinned to a tree with a note that said _'Increase security or I'll beat you guys to a pulp like I did with this guy, signed Benikage…'_

And at the bottom it read _'PS, tell jiji that the secret to beating paperwork is…Kage Bushin,'_ all throughout the night, as far as Kumo, you could hear the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, slamming his head on his desk while saying "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

**Well I'm finally done with this chapter and if you ask me it took dang long enough. If you're wondering yes Naruto's friends know he's Benikage. I was going to have them talk like it was Naruto in the begging but then I decided that I would save the unmasking of Benikage until the end. Oh, and before I forget, I'm taking suggestions for who should be in the harem there wont be a poll but I will take suggestions. Also I just started writing a Record Of A Fallen Vampire & Naruto cross over with a little of Rosario + Vampire in it called 'The Crimson And Azure Demons'. When it's up check it out. Oh, and one more thing…NO FLAMES OR I WILL GET YOU!**

**Read and Review**

**Keep It Way Past Cool**

**Konoha's Benikage**


End file.
